Terry Bogard (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830178 |altname = Terry Bogard |no = 8216 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 54, 60, 69, 75 |normal_distribute = 40, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 60, 69, 75 |bb_distribute = 40, 20, 20, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 60, 69, 75, 78 |sbb_distribute = 40, 15, 15, 15, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 61, 70, 76, 79 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 15, 15, 15, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54, 60, 69, 75, 78 |ubb_distribute = 40, 15, 15, 15, 15 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A charismatic street-savvy fighter, Terry's strength of will allowed him to resist the worst of the evil that seemed to invade his soul upon reaching Grand Gaia. After breaking free of its insidious influence, he rejoined his friends and discovered that a familiar face was behind the tournament--an evil soul who he thought had been put away for good. It wasn't going to be easy, and plunging into the heart of an alien world certainly had its risks. But he had no intention of letting a monster get away with his hobbies, especially when they involved innocent lives... |summon = My strength is no fluke. That's why I'm here! |fusion = This is what makes a legend! Yeah! |evolution = Winning's tough, but when you get there... Aw yeah! | hp_base = 5690 |atk_base = 1970 |def_base = 2040 |rec_base = 1790 | hp_lord = 8125 |atk_lord = 2816 |def_lord = 2911 |rec_lord = 2560 | hp_anima = 9242 |rec_anima = 2262 |atk_breaker = 3114 |def_breaker = 2613 |def_guardian = 3209 |rec_guardian = 2411 |def_oracle = 2762 |rec_oracle = 3007 | hp_bonus = 1750 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Legendary Hungry Wolf |lsdescription = 100% boost to max HP, probable damage reduction to 1, 150% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns, 15% additional damage reduction & 15% damage reduction |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 |bb = SDM: Power Geyser I |bbdescription = 4 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & activates Earth shield for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 5-8 BC per hit, 30% HP & activates Earth shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 4 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = SDM: Power Geyser II |sbbdescription = 5 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & resistance against Spark damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 180% parameter boost, 40% HP conversion & 50% Spark reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 5 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = SDM: Power Geyser MAX |ubbdescription = 5 combo massive Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & activates Earth shield for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% HP, 400% parameter boost, 80% HP to Atk/Def & activates Earth shield (30000 HP, 10000 Def) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Heroic Resilience |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, negates critical and elemental damage for all allies, negates Def ignoring effects, probable resistance against 2 KO attacks & 15% additional damage reduction for all allies |esnote = 40% chance of resisting KO |evofrom = 830177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |omniskill2_2_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reduction effects to last for 3 turns |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost relative to max HP effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost to Atk, Def only. 50% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Fire, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 15% reduction |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds foe's BB gauge reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 20% reduction |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Terry Bogard2 }}